lana_langfandomcom-20200214-history
A list of people who have attacked Smallville-Earth Lana
Jeremy Creek - Jeremy Creek attempted to kill all of the students of Smallville High, including Lana, in order to get revenge for becoming the scarecrow. Clark stopped him, and he got amnesia. *'Greg Arkin' - Greg Arkin, a metahuman with bug-like powers, kidnapped Lana and put her in a cocoon in a treehouse. While Clark Kent battled Greg at Creekside Foundry, Whitney Fordman went to the treehouse and rescued Lana. *'Tina Greer' - Tina Greer was envious of Lana and wanted her life, so she threw Lana into an airtight crypt. Clark used his x-ray vision to find her. *'Sean Kelvin' - Sean Kelvin almost sucked the heat out of her body but she sought refuge in the Luthor Mansion *'Earl Jenkins' - Earl almost killed Lana and her entire class when he took them hostage and then accidentally ripped off a gas valve which caused the pipe to leak methane gas. However, Lex Luthor saved her and the rest of her class for the gas explosion. *'Sasha Woodman' - Sasha Woodman attacked Clark and Lana with a swarm of bees in an attempt to knock Clark out of the race for class president. Clark was able to get Lana to safety and drive the bees away. *'Deputy Gary Watts' - Gary Watts kidnapped and fired a bullet at Lana to take the credit for solving her murder. Clark arrived in time to deflect the bullet. *'Ian Randall' - Ian Randall split himself in two and attempted to kill both Chloe and Lana by throwing them off a dam. Clark caught Chloe, knocked one Ian out, pulled Lana to safety, and let the other Ian fall off the dam. *'Andy Arthur' - A drunk Andy Arthur assaulted Lana after she told him and his friends to leave the Talon. *'Emily Dinsmore' - Having no moral conscience, Emily Dinsmore threw Lana into a river after Lana told her she couldn't be saved years ago. Clark pulled Lana out of the river and resuscitated her. *'A Thug' - One of Morgan Edge's thugs took Lana hostage along with Martha and Jonathan Kent. Martha, Jonathan, and Lana were able to fight back, and the thug died by impaling himself on a pitchfork. *'Jake Pollen' - While Lana was swimming in the school pool alone, Jake Pollen attacked her, using his ability to breathe underwater. Van McNulty shot Jake while on his mission to rid the world of meteor freaks. *'Nicholas Conroy' - Nicholas Conroy drugged Lana, placed her in her Jeep, and prepared to blow the Jeep up. Clark super-sped to the rescue and caught the lighter before it reached the gasoline surrounding Lana's Jeep. *'Lex Luthor' - Lana brought food to the Smallville Stables for a mentally ill Lex, but he became angry, accused her of attempting to drug him, and threw her into a horse stall. The horse was spooked and trampled on her, breaking her leg. *'Joseph Altman' - In an attempt to get revenge for his daughter's death, Joseph Altman abducted Megan Calder and Lana and nearly burned them alive in his basement. Jordan Cross and Clark arrived in time to save them. *'Alicia Baker' attempted to kill Lana in a jealous rage until Clark arrived and used his heat vision to cover Alicia in lead paint, which prevented her from teleporting. *'Adam Knight' - Adam Knight shot Lana, but she was able to call Clark, who caught the bullet. Clark knew what was going to happen since he heard the same call a day earlier. *'Emily Dinsmore' - As an adolescent, Emily Dinsmore escaped confinement and took a second attempt on Lana's life, concealing her in a glass room which she gassed with chlorine. Clark busted through the glass walls to save her. *'Abigail Fine' - Abigail Finegave Lana a deadly kiss that caused her to hallucinate due to elevated levels of serotonin. Lois, Chloe, and Clark worked together to obtain the antidote. *'Tim Westcott' - Because Tim Westcott thought Lana had poor morals, he tried to suffocate her while framing Alicia Baker in the process. Jason Teague was able to save her. *'Chinese soldiers hired by Lex' - In a temple in China, Lana was captured by soldiers and tortured along with Jason and Lex, causing Isobel to emerge and break her free. *'Brendan Nash' - In an attempt to re-create high school, Brendan Nash kidnapped Lana along with several other students, using his meteor power to threaten them into participating in school activities. When Clark defeated Brendan, everyone who was frozen went back to normal. *'Disciples of Zod' - After trying to trap Disciples of Zod in a vault filled with green kryptonite, Lana was attacked by them. The Disciples were banished to the Phantom Zone (a kryptonian prison) by Clark. *'Tommy Lee' and the Twins - Escaped Belle Reve (a mental institution) patients Tommy Lee and the Twins took Lana hostage along with Martha and Jonathan, demanding that Clark steal a serum. With Chloe's help, Clark was able to defeat them. *'Tri-Psi Sorority Sisters'- When joining the Tri-Psi Sorority, Lana was infected with a string of vampire rabies from kryptonite-infected bats and thrown off a balcony by her Tri-Psi sisters. Clark received the antidote from Lex and injected it into Lana. *'Clark Kent' - Under the influence of silver kryptonite, Clark almost choked Lana to death after hallucinating that she was having an affair with Lex. Milton Fine removed the splinter of silver kryptonite from Clark, saving Lana in the process. *'Greg Flynn' and Deputy Harris ''' - Flynn and Harris kidnapped Lana and Lex Luthor in order to find the location of the Black Ship. Lana took them to Warehouse 15, only to find that the ship was gone, and Clark had to save her from a bomb. *Lex Luthor' - While being pursued by a drunk Lex, Lana died when her SUV was hit by a bus. Distraught over her death, Clark went to the Fortress of Solitude and asked Jor-El to reverse time, saving her from the car accident. *'Graham Garrett' - Because his identity was in jeopardy, Graham Garrett attacked Lex and Lana. Lex blindly shot Graham, but in his last seconds of life, Graham fired at Lex and Lana. Clark caught the bullet. *'General Zod' - When Lana refused to cooperate with General Zod, he assaulted her, throwing her across the room and choking her. Clark escaped the Phantom Zone and was able to defeat Zod. *'Orlando Block''' - Block almost killed Lana when he shot up and set fire to the lab he was holding her and Lex hostage. Clark saved her by blowing out a fire. Wagner, his accomplice, aided in Lana's kidnapping but bolted when the shooting started. *'Duncan Allenmeyer' - Duncan (he was Lex Luthor's best friend at Excelsior Academy) tried to kill Lex but nearly crushed Lana with a chandelier. *'Bronson' - First, he threatened to kill Lana if Lex did not tell him where Level 33.1 was located. Lex told him but unbeknownst to Lex, Lionel Luthor had moved the lab. Angry, Bronson transported himself and Lana to Lex's location and then tried to kill himself in an attempt to trap them there but Chloe and her boyfriend, Jimmy, saved her and Lex. *'Mack' - Mack worked for Lex Luthor as a Luthor security guard. He became Lana Lang's stalker and took a picture of her in her room. He then sent her a negligee with a card saying "I want you to wear this when I kill you." He also killed his fellow security guards Brady and Esposito so no one would find out that he was Lana's stalker. He tried to kill Lana when she was alone at the Luthor Mansion. He and Lana fought on the roof of the mansion in the snow and fell through a skylight in the process. Mack died from the fall, but thanks to Clark Kent's intervention, Lana escaped unharmed. *'Moira Sullivan' - A metahuman under Moira Sullivan's influence attacked Lana at the Luthor Mansion but just as he was about to kill her, Clark showed up and saved her. *'Lionel Luthor's henchmen' - She was found unconscious and bleeding after being shot in the Daily Planet by one of Lionel Luthor's henchmen. *'Ben Meyers' - Ben tried to kill Lana by throwing her off the roof of Queen Tower. Clark jumped off the building after her, and was able to save her. Ben was subsequently caught and taken to Belle Reve (mental institution). *'Zor-El' - Zor- El (Clark's uncle) nearly killed her, when he throw her across a room. *'Brainiac' - Brainiac puts Lana into a state of excruciating pain while also disabling control over her body for three months. Several months later, Lana could have died again when she was caught in Brainiac's trance as he was absorbing the world's knowledge. *'Doomsday' - Doomsday nearly killed Lana during Doomsday's attack at Jimmy and Chloe's wedding. *'Tess Mercer' - Lana was nearly killed when Tess Mercer attacked the machinery that was keeping her alive while the Prometheus Suit was applied to her skin but Dr. Groll knocked Tess away so she didn't have a clear shot. *'Lex Luthor' - Lex put her life in danger when he forced to absorbe the kryptonite radiation from a bomb that was about to explode. However, her super suit protected her but it was full of kryptonite. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Smallville Universe